A Forced Hand
by The Oven Glove
Summary: Seth has been a bad boy, and his bratty behavior is finally going to be punished. How well is he going to take his spanking?
1. Chapter 1

A sense of dread settled deep in Seth's belly as he hung up his phone, and he wasn't sure why. As he placed the smartphone back in the back pocket of his skinny jeans, he pondered over the conversation he had just finished with Stephanie. She had been short, and to the point, telling him only that Hunter was un-happy with _something_ that had happened in the WWE while the power couple had been away on vacation, (to be honest he was only half listening at that point, he had been hunting through his luggage trying to find his ever elusive roll of wrist-tape), and that he was supposed to show up at the arena and report to a meeting with Hunter exactly an hour before show time.

Whatever.

He shrugged to himself. All he had to do was show up looking like he had all the answers, ask a few carefully worded questions, and he could fake his way through the rest. He pondered over the cause of the meeting, but couldn't think of anything that immediately jumped out at him. _'It's probably nothing.'_ He thought. Seth was hoping, however, that Hunter had finally watched the match between himself and Kane, and had seen the disrespect and violence Kane had subjected him to before finally laying down for Seth's pin. And how every encounter since then Kane had been doing his level best to disrespect the new champ, and abuse his power as Director of Operations.

Maybe Hunter was finally doing something about it?

He checked the clock and realized that he didn't really have time to think on the matter if he was going to make it to the arena in time to change, warm-up, and make it to the meeting with Triple H. He hoped it was just something short because he was supposed to be the first one out to the ring to amp up the crowd, talk a little shit about wanting to curb-stomp Randy Orton, and then perhaps actually perform said curb-stomping if the little snake decided to show his face.

Seth sent a quick text to Jamie and Joey, telling them to meet him in the hotel lobby. The World Heavyweight Champ couldn't help but smirk in personal and professional pride as he transferred his title belt from his luggage to the gym bag he kept his ring gear in, and finally zipped it closed. He threw the strap over his head, letting the bag rest against his right hip, and pocketed the key card for his room with his phone, before heading out the door and straight for the lobby.

He was greeted with a cheerful, "Evenin', Boss." from both members of his security team.

The man with the two toned hair smiled back at the two men who had become his closest friends. "Hey guys. You two ready?"

Joey held up the keys to the rental car and let them dangle from one finger in response, and the three men turned and left the lobby as one. The drive to the arena was as uneventful as any other, and Seth took the time to listen to his iPod and try to clear his mind. When they were safely parked and Seth had retrieved his bag from the trunk, Jamie and Joey headed off to catering claiming to need a quick meal on account of skipping lunch. Seth waved them off, and headed straight for his personal dressing room for a quick change into his ring gear, then a short warm-up.

Unfortunately he lost track of time somewhere, and his short warm-up became a bit longer than he intended. The champ was startled out of his meditation like head-space when he noticed over the sound of Halestorm's "Freak Like Me", that there was someone knocking on his door. He quickly stopped his stretching, and pulled the buds from his ears, moving to answer it.

Seth frowned when the it swung away to reveal Kane on the other side, the Director of Operations looking even more sour than usual. The man had a _serious_ case of Resting Bitch Face.

Seth raised an eyebrow, crossed his tanned arms over his chest, and put on his best bored expression, "Can I _help you_ , Kane?", he asked. The words were heavy with sarcasm, but with The Big Red Machine thinking he was so damn important all of a sudden, the two toned man couldn't help but want to take him down a few pegs in the ego department. He was half tempted to put the earbuds back in, just to see how badly it would piss off the Director to be ignored entirely. The other half of him, the smart half, would over-ride that urge in favor of _not_ getting his arms ripped off by an angry red demon. The high flying wrestler shifted his stance to lean casually against the door frame.

"You're late," Kane growled, stepping into Seth's personal space, "and I don't appreciate Hunter sending me to fetch you like I'm some kind of dog. So if you're half as smart as you think you are, you'll keep your mouth shut. If you can. Come with me." Without another word, Kane turned and began walking back down the hallway, presumably heading for Hunter's office. Anger flashed through Seth at the idea that he was just expected to obediently follow behind like a scolded child, but he pushed it aside, wound the cord around his iPod and tossed the tiny music player into the open top of his gym bag, deciding at the last second to just grab the title belt and take it with him in case he didn't have time to come back before the show started. He threw the belt over his left shoulder as he jogged to catch up with Kane, the larger man's stride eating up ground at an unusually fast pace.

Upon reaching the office that had been assigned to Steph and Hunter, Kane stepped to the side and leaned over to open the door, mocking the champ with a smile as he gestured inward with a small bow, "Ladies first.", he rumbled.

Seth rolled his eyes at the childish jab, but let it slide because Triple H was just on the other side of the single desk on the far side of the room, and it wouldn't be very smart to pick on the Big Red Ape right in front of the boss. No matter how easy it was.

The man with the two toned hair lowered himself gracefully into one of the comfortable leather chairs facing the desk, and sprawled himself out. He slid low in the seat, spread his knees wide and made himself as comfortable as possible, crossing his arms and hugging the championship belt to his chest out of reflex. It certainly wasn't because he needed to reassure himself as that frozen sense of dread from earlier settled low in his stomach. Of course not. "What's goin' on, Hunter? Steph said you wanted to see me?" , he asked, not liking the fact that he was almost certain he just heard Kane click the lock shut behind him. He glanced back over his shoulder, and noticed that the Director of Operations had crossed his arms and leaned back against the now locked door. It was the only exit to the room, and suddenly Seth felt like he'd been locked in a cage with two hungry lions.

For a moment there was no response, then Hunter closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Let me get to the point, Rollins. Your behavior recently has been far from acceptable. The constant threats to other Authority members, the disrespect, the over blown sense of entitlement... it ends tonight. I'm putting a stop to all of it. I'm tired of the spoiled prince routine you've been sporting ever since Wrestlmania." The COO stood from his desk chair, and walked around, leaning against the front edge of the desk it's self.

"Hunter," Seth laughed, "You've got it all wrong." He waved both hands in front of his chest like he was trying to physically ward off the accusation and continued, "I'm not acting like a-"

"Yes, you are. And I know you're smart enough to realize that your behavior lately has been unacceptable." Triple H cut him off, his voice laced with disappointment, "As part of the Authority, and as the WWE World Heavyweight Champ, your actions reflect on all of us. I will not allow you to drag the rest of us down with your bratty attitude. From this day forward, you're going to grow the Hell up _real_ fast, or you're going to be punished again."

"Again? _What_? No." Seth sat forward abruptly and the beginnings of panic creeped into his voice. "Oh no. Not here and not now, this is _not_ going to happen. I didn't do anything wrong, and even if I did, you think a little spanking from Daddy is going to stop me?" The young man paused, his shame at letting the term of endearment slip forcing a blush over his cheeks and down his neck. If Hunter had any reservations about the title Seth had bestowed him, he did a Hell of a job hiding it.

Seth tried his best to salvage what was left of his quickly diminishing pride, and get the Hell outta dodge. "I'm a grown ass man, and so long as I have the power here," he lifted the title from his shoulder and patted it affectionately with his free hand, "I'm just going to do as I please. _Hey_ -! What the-? The _Hell_ do you think you're doing?" The belt quickly slipped from between loose fingertips as Kane reached over his shoulder, and ripped it from his grasp.

"I'm temporarily relieving you of your _power_." Kane smirked down at him , and walked around the desk to drape the championship belt over the back of the leather chair with Hunters suit jacket.

As he did, Hunter stood up straight and motioned for Seth to do the same. Seth pressed his lips together and glared up at his boss in stubborn refusal to cooperate and didn't move. Hunter screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, his frustration with the entire situation prompting a heavy sigh from his lips. "Kane," he said, his voice strained "Stand him up. Get him over the desk, please?"

"Wait, no. You can't do this." Seth protested weakly, realizing there would be no getting out of this. He knew he should have been planning a sudden escape, but he was smart enough to realize that he wouldn't be able to get the door unlocked and open before he would be pounced upon, and drug back to his place. Besides, something in the back part of his brain, the primal part, was effected by the warning tone in Hunter's voice. Even if he was angry, at least Daddy was finally paying attention to him.

Seth clung to the arms of the plush leather chair like they were his only life line in a raging storm. The two toned man glared at Kane as he approached, but as always it had no effect. This time it even seemed to make Kane's smile that much wider.

The Devil's favorite Demon looked genuinely happy with the current turn of events, as he strode toward the Champion, and laid a heavy hand on his left shoulder. That hand quickly twisted Seth's t-shirt up into a fist, and hauled the two toned man to his feet.

Seth locked his legs at the knee and leaned backward with all his weight, but it was a half-hearted effort at best, and nowhere near enough to stop the Big Red Monster. The young man wrapped both hands around Kane's thick wrist and gave a childish tug to try disengage the heavy grasp, but it wasn't like he was really trying anyway. He didn't wan't to make Daddy any angrier than he already was, and bolting would only make things worse for him down the road. Kane yanked Seth off balance, and bodily dragged the younger man forward and down, stepping out of the way just in time for Seth's hips to slam painfully into the front edge of the desk. The large hand released the hold on his shirt to quickly slip around to the back of his neck, pushing down with enough force for Seth's cheek to smack against the wooden surface with a dull thud. The young champion winced, splayed his palms against the horizontal surface and tried to push up, but Kane was far too strong. Not to mention the fact that he had been pushed so hard over the desk that his ass was up on display, and the toes of his boots barely touched the tile floor, so there was no leverage there either.

Seth grunted in frustration, and struggled a bit more despite the fact that he knew it would only get him in trouble. He tensed as Hunter spoke down to him, "I suggest you stop soon. We only have so long to do this, and I'm sure you'd rather get it all over at once, instead of having to start over on Thursday night."

The World Heavyweight Champ realized just how fast he was breathing, did his best to regulate his air intake, and curled both hands into fists as he listened to Hunter explain. He growled in protest of the entire situation, but brought up his arms to bury his face in as he went still like Daddy wanted. He did his best to relax and focus on the soothing rumble of Hunter's voice. But his nerves were getting to him, and he always did have a problem with running off at the mouth when he was nervous. "You can't be serious. This is crazy. I didn't -"

"I agree." The COO interrupted his protests for a second time, "This _is_ crazy. But it was your actions that brought this on, and now you have to learn how to deal with the consequences.", his voice was steady and resolute. The blond business man waited several moments until the feeble struggles from the Heavyweight Champ finally ceased. He placed his palm in the center of Seth's back, and held it there like he was trying to be comforting; his thumb gently stroking back and forth over Seth's spine, through the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Seth couldn't imagine how anything about his current situation was comforting, but his fists uncurled, and the tension in his back seemed to ease slightly for reasons he didn't understand.

He sighed into his folded arms, and barely held back a choked off sob of frustration. He didn't do anything wrong! Sure, Seth knew he had gone a little too far with all the name calling, but it was only a little, and only so Daddy would come back and _notice_ him, dammit.

The Champ tried to twitch his body away from the familiar touch, as it slowly trailed lower, down to the waistline of his leather pants and around to his left hip. It's movement slowed and stopped there, the blond man gently massaged the area with his finger tips as he waited patiently for the younger wrestler to still again. "Calm down, kid. You're only drawing this out. Remember what Daddy said about Thursday?" Hunter let the affectionate title he'd been given fall from his lips in a tone that could have almost been described as conversational. Like he had known all along exactly what roll he was playing in Seth's life, and he had just been waiting for Seth to say it out loud.

His voice was no longer that of a employer reprimanding an employee, and now sounded more like a parent scolding a badly behaved child. It was terrible, and humiliating, and Seth wouldn't admit it even under pain of death... but it was also _really_ hot. A lightning like thrill of lust shot straight to Seth's groin the moment he heard the word come from Hunter's mouth, and he gave a stuttered exhalation of breath. The tanned young man clenched both hands into fists, and only barely managed to keep from grinding his swiftly hardening cock against the edge of the desk like a horny dog. Trying his damnedest to stay still like Daddy wanted, Seth squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out everything but the sound of Daddies voice as he spoke, "Pants down, kid." The older man ordered.

There was a brief moment of hesitation, but without much more than a wary sideways glance at Hunter, Seth moved his arms away from cradling his head, and quickly slid both gloved hands beneath his torso. Kane let up on the back of Seth's neck allowing him room to shift his hips back just enough for him to unclasp his signature SR belt buckle, and unbutton and unzip his leather pants. The tanned young man hooked both thumbs into both his pants and compression shorts, and tugged downward, exposing himself to the only occupants of the room. From the position he was in, he could only bend his arms enough push the leather down to the middle of his thighs, but he hoped that it would be enough for what he assumed was going to be his spanking. The champ stretched his arms back up over his head, curled his fingers over the far edge of the desk, and waited for the next order from his Daddy.

The cool air of the office made him press his lips together in discomfort as it tickled the bare skin of his most vulnerable and sensitive areas. The tanned young man could only pray that neither of his teammates noticed his semi-hard state of arousal. Barely noticeable at this point, but certain to get worse, if he really was about to be spanked. Seth was almost certain he could feel the heat of the blush he knew was working its way up the back of his exposed thighs, knowing that Kane, of all people, was seeing him in this position.

It probably should have disturbed him more that he was so easily rolling over at Hunter's orders, but in his heart he knew that it didn't just feel right, it felt natural. Things always seemed to turn out better when Daddy was in control.

Hunter made eye contact with Kane over Seth's prone form, and raised his eyebrows; utterly confused at the sudden compliance of the usually stubborn young man. He received a similar expression in return, with an added shrug. He couldn't tell if the youngest of them was trying to play some kind of mind game, or was genuinely remorseful for his actions, but he wasn't worried. They didn't call him the Cerebral Assassin for nothing, mind games were easy. The king of kings turned his attention back to Heavyweight Champ and made a decision he had been debating for since the meeting began, "Hands behind your back. Palms together, like you're praying." He said, and began to tug at the knot of his tie, loosening and finally un-knotting it. Hunter slid the silk fabric from his neck and wrapped it loosely around his right hand.

Seth didn't move. Everything in his brain was screaming at him to do as he was told, but in the end one last rush of pride refused to allow him to follow Hunter's order. He gripped the desk harder, and hoped his defiance wouldn't get him in to too much trouble.

The lithe young man winced as he heard the annoyed sigh fall from his bosses lips, "I thought we were past this Seth. I thought you were smarter than this. You can have it happen voluntarily or involuntarily, but it _is_ going to happen." The COO looked to his second in command, and nodded towards the young mans wrists, "Kane, I trust you know what to do." It didn't come out sounding like a question, and Kane seemed to treat it like a familiar order.

Kane released his hold on Seth's neck, and before the smaller man could leverage himself up, reached for both of his wrists. The Big Red Demons hands easily wrapped around the smaller wrists of the high-flyer, and twisted up and around, pushing them down into the small of Seth's back. The champ grunted at the rough treatment, " _Ah_!-That _hurt_ , you Big Red Jackass!" he growled.

The champ jerked forward with a loud yelp when he felt a sharp, stinging pain of Hunter''s palm slap against his ass. "Boy, you need to start showing respect to your betters. Now, apologize to Kane, and ask forgiveness." Seth just turned and buried his head in the desk again, not happy about the current turn of events, but unable to outright tell his Daddy no. Hunter growled at his boys resistance, "If you don't apologize, right now, Daddy is gonna have to gag you, so you can't say anything else you refuse to apologize for." As the COO spoke he quickly wound his tie around and between Seth's wrists, the golden silk highlighting the beautiful tan color of his boy's skin.

Seth turned his head to face Hunter so that he wouldn't have to look at Kane's smug face and mumbled a soft, "'M sorry."

"And?" Hunter prompted.

"And _what_?" Seth snapped on instinct, raising his head and to try to glare up at the other man, but instantly quailed under the narrow eyed stare of his Daddy. He let out a huff of air as his head dropped back to the desktop, and screwed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry and, will you forgive me?" He said his voice shook with embarrassment, but when he didn't hear a reply, something inside him that was so _lonely_ and just wanted to know he was loved, forced him to continue in a near silent whisper, " _Please_... Sir?"

The room had been quiet before, but now the silence seemed deafening. Seth refused to open his eyes, the last of his pride not allowing him to truly face the men that had forced him to submit him so easily. Then the young man heard the response he'd been waiting for. "Forgiven, kid." The two word response was almost as quiet as his question, and sounded so absurdly comforting that it had no business coming out of Kane's mouth. The hand that had been holding him down returned, this time it was softer, sweeter, somehow. Thick fingers slid around to cup the right side of the smaller mans neck, and a thumb massaged small circles around the base of his skull. Kane didn't bother holding back an amused snort as Seth subconsciously tilted his head to the left, giving the Director of Operations better access.

Seth couldn't have reliably reasoned why, but with Kane's reply, the tension that had been curling behind his eyes uncoiled. A breath he didn't realize he had been holding was released, and he drew in fresh air as the wide digits tickled over his skin.

Another hand rubbed the exposed part of his lower back, and he didn't have to turn his head to know that it was his Daddy. "Good boy." Hunter's voice rumbled lowly. "Now, are you ready to take your punishment?"

Seth's breathing picked up again, and he tugged experimentally at his bound wrists. His weak struggles stopped the moment Kane's finger tips began to slowly dig into the side of Seth's windpipe. When their little ninja was again still, the pressure immediately fell away to the gentle caress of earlier.

Seeing no way out but through, Seth turned his head just enough so he could make eye contact with his Daddy, and gave a single nod before he gently laid back down and closed his eyes.


	2. Plan A' Leads to 'Plan B'

"Eyes open." He heard Daddy say.

Obediently, Seth did as asked, looking up at his Daddy in question. Hunter pointed ahead of Seth indicating where he wanted his boy to look. "I want your eyes on that title belt for every second of this." He said, with steel in his voice, "I want you to stare at it and think good and hard about every possible meaning of the words 'Daddy's Boy' and weather or not you deserve to be one. Do you understand me?"

eth nodded and pressed his lips together to keep from whining. The young man turned his head to face the right way and gently propped his chin up on the hard wooden desk-top.

he World Heavyweight title was draped over the back of the chair at a slight angle, the harsh fluorescent lighting making the gold and diamonds glitter and shine. It had an almost hypnotizing effect, and Seth was caught entirely unaware when the first smack landed harshly on his right cheek. He squeaked -actually fucking squeaked- and jumped so hard he banged both knees painfully off the front of the desk. Kane didn't bother holding back his laughter and the little ninja just sighed and tried relax his lower half once more.

He only had a moment to adjust when the second hit landed on his left cheek. Then the third, on the left again. The two-toned man hissed through his teeth when the fourth blow came, flexing his toes inside his boots. 'Not good' He thought to himself as the next several hits came in quick succession. He was getting harder by the second, and each time Daddy's hand slapped against the flesh of his ass, his hips gave an involuntary thrust against the desk. Already the perky bubble of Seth's behind was blushing a lovely shade of pink.

Hunter was strong, and with each swat of his large hand, his boy was rocked forward, moaning like a slut. For a moment, he considered stopping and finding another way to do things. This was supposed to be a punishment, and if he let Seth get off on this, he would only be encouraging his boys bad behavior.

The young man grunted and moaned with lust, even giving soft whines and pushing back into his hand every few strikes. He had given up all pretense of trying to resist, and was shamelessly rutting against the edge of the desk with what little leverage he could get. Hunter sighed, because of course his boy would get off on spankings. Otherwise life would be easy, and the universe just couldn't allow that, now could it? He paused in his ministrations, gently stroking his palm over Seth's bottom, contemplating how to proceed. He looked over to check the time and noticed that they only had about ten minutes before Raw started. "Kane," He said, looking back at his boy, "Get my bag. I think I need something." He would have to come up with a plan B. There was always a plan B.

Kane looked up in question, but shrugged and did as asked, reaching behind and under the desk to access the bag in question. Without concern or care, Kane dropped the weighted bag directly on top of Seth's upper back. The young man grunted, but didn't protest except to whine at the loss of his Daddy's hand. When he tried to hump the desk again, more out of blind lust than rebellion, Kane just returned his hand back to the collaring position on his neck and pressed down hard. It was more than enough to keep him still.

There were a few seconds of silence as Hunter dug down to the bottom of his gym bag. Steph was going to be pissed beyond belief about him using her sex toys on someone else, but he knew she would come around eventually when she heard his explanation. He pulled out the short, but thick, black metal butt-plug, along with a small tube of lubricant. Hunter held the items in his left hand, and used his right to lift the bag off Seth and drop it onto one of the chairs. The COO stepped directly behind his boy and ran his hand down the tattooed back until his palm was splayed across the young man's right cheek, his thumb sliding down Seth's ass crack until it was directly over his fluttering hole.

The young man made a soft noise in the back of his throat that was somewhere between a whine and a grunt, and tried to look back over his shoulder. He'd been close. Another few minutes and he probably would have cum right there, all over the front of the desk. Right in front of Daddy and Uncle Kane. His actions were quickly aborted by his Uncle as he licked his lips and asked, breathlessly,"Wha- what are you...?"

"Eyes. On. The. Title." Hunter growled, running out of patience, "The spanking is obviously not going to teach you a lesson, so this is your new punishment, baby boy." He said, uncapping the lube and squeezing out an appropriate amount on his fingers. "Just try to relax, or you're going to make it worse on yourself. The more you tense, the more this is going to hurt. It's all up to you how bad this gets, understand baby?"

"Yes, sir" The little ninja said, his voice rising several octaves with worry and anticipation. He didn't want that thing inside him, not right now. If anything, he wanted to feel his Daddy pushing into him... over, and over, and over... He bit his lower lip and gave a sharp inhale as he felt the cool, slick sensation of lube against his tight pucker. Two of Daddy's fingers slipped inside him without much resistance and immediately began scissoring apart, pulling in and out of him at a rhythmic pace, and forcing the breath out of Seth's lungs in short pants. He dug his teeth further into his lower lip, and had to use all his willpower and focus to keep from pushing back onto those thick fingers. He wasn't sure how this was a punishment, but he wouldn't complain if he could get off without Daddy knowing. If Daddy found out he liked this too, he was certain to stop again, and Seth didn't want that. He whimpered when the fingers were removed, it was all he could do to express his displeasure. Seth felt the blunt tip of the plug press against his entrance, smooth and thick. Daddy teased him with it a few times, pushing without penetrating, and it was all Seth could think about not to beg for it. He couldn't help but sigh when Daddy finally slid it inside him. There was a slight burning in his muscles where he was ever so slowly stretched over the widest part of the plug, but that faded as his hole slid down over the thin neck of the toy, and the base rested flush against his still red ass. He jumped when Daddy gave a sharp slap to the base of the plug before stepping away.

Hunter glanced back up at the clock. Just under five minutes until showtime. Perfect. He tossed the lube back on top of his bag, and reached to quickly unwind his tie from Seth's wrists, giving Kane the signal that it was alright to let him go. He draped the tie around his neck, and began to re-knot it as he spoke, "That's all I can do for now, little one. The rest of your punishment is up to you. Pants up."

The two-toned man brought his hands back in front of him, and finally stood upright again as he rubbed at his wrists. As he moved he felt the plug shift inside him, and he realized there was no way he would be able to leave without Uncle Kane and Daddy seeing his arousal. Shame washed through him as he carefully tucked himself back into his pants, but he couldn't help but ask, "That's it? How long is this going to last? I've gotta be in the ring in..." He looked up at the clock. Oh God. Oh God.

Hunter just smiled at his baby boy as realization dawned on his face. Immediately followed by terror.

"No. Are you serious right now? No, I can't do that. Especially not if there's a chance Orton will show up! I'll be humiliated if he finds out! And the WWE Universe... if I cum in my pants on live television, in front of millions of people, and someone finds out? I will literally never have a career ever again. I can't. Do. This."

"You can, and you will. And if you don't, well... I'm sure there's still a spot for you back in NXT. And if that doesn't work, I can always just bust you back to jobber status and have you job to talent like Zach Ryder for the rest of your career. How does that sound?" Hunter raised an eyebrow as he stared down his boy.

Seth glared at his Daddy, some of his bravado returning now that he wasn't being held down and violated. "I can't believe this." He said finally.

"Well, why don't you try believing while you're on your way out to the ring? It's almost showtime." The blond taunted. "I'd get moving if I were you. Your promo opens the show tonight, and you're already on thin ice. We'll do this every Monday and Thursday, if that's what it takes to get you acting like a mature, responsible adult." He turned and collected his bag, walking around the desk to place it back where it belonged. When it was stored away he turned and lifted the Heavy Weight title off the back of the office chair, "I expect you to act like the champion I know you are." The King of Kings said with no small amount of passion. Seth couldn't have held back his smile even if he'd wanted to. His Daddy really was proud of him! He believed in him. Hunter handed the belt back off to Seth, who took it and threw it over his shoulder without hesitation.

The young man sighed in resignation at what he was about to do as he looked up at Kane. Groveling was never fun, but it did usually score points for the future, so Seth decided to see if he could score a few for next time he screwed up hard. "Thank you." He finally said, "I shouldn't have said the things I did, or called you all those names. I'm sorry." He put on his best kicked-puppy look and waited for Daddy and Uncle Kane to praise him.

All he got was a snort from his Uncle, "Somehow, I don't believe you. But we don't have time to go down that particular road right now. Just go get it over with, kid."

Seth frowned at the fact that his apology had been thrown back in his face, and turned to his Daddy, hoping that Hunter would be more accommodating, "I'm sorry Daddy. I know how I was acting was wrong, and I'll do my best to be a good boy from now on."

"Stop stalling and go, Seth."

The two-toned man huffed at the abrupt dismissal, but he knew Daddy was right. He was stalling, and his promo was supposed to start in just a few minutes. The young man turned his back on his Daddy and Uncle and fumbled with the still locked door for a moment before he could open it. When he heard the door finally slam shut behind him he winced and shifted his stance, this time intentionally forcing the plug to move, simultaneously loving and hating the pleasure it gave him.


End file.
